Toby and Bash
Toby and Bash is the second episode of the fifteenth season. Plot Today it is Bash's turn to get his reward for being useful. He is to spend the day with Toby and help do his jobs all around the island. By the time they finish, it's dark and both engines are tired. Toby knows where to go, so he takes Bash to his shed at Arlesdale End. Bash loves the shed because it is so peaceful and is soon fast asleep. Toby watches over him and decides that Bash would like to live on Sodor. The next morning, the two engines set out looking for a place where Bash can stay. First they try the Fenland. Bash is about to tell Toby that he wants to go home, but Toby interrupts him. Then a flock of ducks swoop down on Bash, who runs off very scared. Next, Toby takes Bash to Farmer McColl's field. Again Bash tries to tell Toby that he wants to go home when Toby interrupts. Then Bash is scared by a group of cows and runs off. Finally they arrive at the cliffs that overlook the Search and Rescue Centre. Bash once again tries to tell Toby that he wants to go home, but Toby interrupts him. Then Bash sees Dash and Ferdinand chuffing back home to Misty Island and Toby notices that Bash is sad. Bash tells Toby that he wants to go home. Toby is shocked and realises that he should have listened to what Bash wanted. So the two engines race through the Misty Island tunnel and out onto Misty Island. Dash and Ferdinand are pleased to see their friend and Bash explains to Toby that Misty Island is just as peaceful as Arlesdale End. Toby realises that there is no place like home. Characters * Thomas * Toby * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Sir Topham Hatt * The Ginger-haired Boy * Rosie (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Rocky (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * Captain (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * The Knapford Stationmaster (cameo) * Farmer McColl (mentioned) A group of children also speak. Some of them were voiced by Teresa Gallagher in the UK narration and Martin Sherman in the US narration. Locations * Island of Sodor * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Bluff's Cove * Knapford * M.C. BUNN * Anopha Quarry * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Arlesdale End * The Fenland Track * McColl Farm * Farmer Trotter's Field * The Little Western * Misty Island Tunnel * Misty Island * The Logging Station Trivia * Arlesdale End makes its first appearance in the CGI series. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Toby and Bash on the Farm three pack * Magazine Stories - Toby and Bash/Toby and Bash/Toby and Bash In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Complete Fifteenth Series * Curious Cargo DVD Packs * 10 DVD Boxset (2014) * Friends Together US/AUS * Curious Cargo CHN * Edward the Hero GER * Percy's New Friends (German DVD) MYS * Stuck on You (Malaysian DVD) THA * Gordon and Ferdinand (Thai DVD) POL * Sticky Situations Gallery File:TobyandBashtitlecard.png|Title card File:TobyandBashNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:TobyandBashHebrewtitlecard.png|Hebrew title card File:TobyandBashRussianTitleCard.jpeg|Russian title card File:TobyandBashKoreanTitleCard.jpeg|Korean title card File:TobyAndBash1.png File:TobyandBash2.png File:TobyAndBash3.png File:TobyAndBash4.png|The Search and Rescue Centre File:TobyAndBash5.png File:TobyAndBash6.png|Thomas and Toby File:TobyAndBash7.png|Toby's bell File:TobyAndBash8.png File:TobyAndBash9.png File:TobyAndBash10.png File:TobyAndBash11.png File:TobyAndBash12.png File:TobyAndBash13.png File:TobyAndBash14.png File:TobyAndBash15.png|Ferdinand File:TobyAndBash16.png File:TobyAndBash17.png File:TobyAndBash18.png File:TobyAndBash19.png File:TobyAndBash20.png File:TobyAndBash21.png|Toby, Bash, and Henrietta File:TobyAndBash22.png File:TobyAndBash23.png File:TobyAndBash24.png File:TobyAndBash25.png File:TobyAndBash26.png|Mavis and Toby File:TobyAndBash27.png File:TobyAndBash28.png File:TobyAndBash29.png File:TobyAndBash30.png File:TobyAndBash31.png File:TobyAndBash32.png File:TobyAndBash33.png File:TobyAndBash34.png File:TobyAndBash35.png File:TobyAndBash36.png File:TobyAndBash37.png File:TobyAndBash38.png File:TobyAndBash39.png File:TobyAndBash40.png|Arlesdale End File:TobyAndBash41.png File:TobyAndBash42.png File:TobyAndBash43.png|Toby's Shed File:TobyAndBash44.png File:TobyAndBash45.png File:TobyAndBash46.png File:TobyAndBash47.png File:TobyAndBash48.png|Toby and Bash File:TobyAndBash49.png File:TobyAndBash50.png File:TobyAndBash51.png File:TobyAndBash52.png File:TobyAndBash53.png File:TobyAndBash54.png File:TobyAndBash55.png File:TobyAndBash56.png File:TobyAndBash57.png File:TobyAndBash58.png File:TobyAndBash59.png File:TobyAndBash61.png File:TobyAndBash62.png File:TobyAndBash63.png File:TobyAndBash64.png File:TobyAndBash65.png File:TobyAndBash66.png File:TobyAndBash67.png File:TobyAndBash68.png File:TobyAndBash69.png File:TobyAndBash70.png File:TobyAndBash71.png File:TobyAndBash72.png File:TobyAndBash73.png File:TobyAndBash74.png File:TobyAndBash75.png File:TobyAndBash76.png File:TobyAndBash77.png File:TobyAndBash78.png File:TobyAndBash79.png File:TobyandBash80.png File:TobyAndBash81.png File:TobyAndBash82.png File:TobyAndBash83.png File:TobyAndBash84.png|Toby, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand File:TobyAndBash85.png File:TobyAndBash86.png File:TobyAndBash87.png File:TobyandBash(magazinestory)1.png File:TobyandBash(magazinestory)2.png File:TobyandBash(magazinestory)3.png File:TobyandBash(magazinestory)4.png File:TobyandBash(magazinestory)5.png File:TobyandBash(magazinestory)6.png File:TobyandBash(magazinestory)7.png File:WoodenTobyandBashontheFarmthreepack.png|Wooden Railway pack File:Thomas'CrazyDay(Chinesebook).png|Chinese Book Category:Season 15 episodes Category:Episodes